three am
by majorleeobvious
Summary: Ludwig gets all sorts of calls at three in the morning. Oneshot. Implied GerIta. PruAus if you squint.


a/n: this is just a really quick little write-up of an impromptu roleplay my friend ash and i came up with the other day. (she was germany and i was prussia)  
on a different note, a word of advice: dont try to write yourself out of a block because then you just end up with a shitton of half-started fics and ideas for fics and absolutely no progress on any of them.

* * *

"Sign here please Mr. Beilschmidt."

Ludwig sighed and took the pen from the sleep deprived officer. This was a common enough occurrence that all of the officers at the station—and even some of the repeat offenders—knew him by name. He handed back the pen and made his way over to the door that lead to the holding cells. The door opened and an annoyed looking cop led out the cause of half of Ludwig's troubles.

"Heeeyyy West! What took you so long?"

Ludwig's eyebrow twitched as he fought back the urge to punch his older brother in the face. "Let's go, Gil."

The inebriated albino waved goodbye to his "friends" and happily made his way out of the station.

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and followed him out to the street. "I'd ask you what it was you did to land yourself in jail, but at this point I've learned that it's better not to."

"But Weeeest, I swear I wasn't gonna steal the cow, I just wanted to see if putting it on a trampoline would make milkshake come out."

The blonde reached out and smacked him upside the head. "You dummkopf! This wouldn't happen if you could just limit your beers!"

Gilbert gasped and stared at Ludwig incredulously. "You can't LIMIT beers West. That is BLASPHEMY! I thought I taught you better than that!"

"I wouldn't have to say such things if this wasn't the 15th time I got a 3am call to bail your ass out of jail!"

"It's not my fault the stupid police won't just accept the fact that the awesome me is ABOVE the law."

"Well the next time you decide to do something stupid when you're drunk off your ass, you better call Francis because I'm leaving your ass in jail!"

Gilbert crossed his arms. "For your information, they won't let him bail anyone out anymore because his arrest record is longer than my five meters. You know, I tell him to stop with the hiding in the bushes, but he won't listen!"

"Oh that's right; I had to go save Roderick from being arrested for nearly killing that idiot." Ludwig waved dismissively. "Call Antonio then because I'm still not saving you. Ugh, why am I always the one stuck dealing with you idiots?"

"Because you're such a party pooper West."

Ludwig sighed. "Go home. It's bad enough I had to deal with this, now I have to go and prepare for training with Feliciano."

The corners of Gilbert's mouth curled up into a devious grin. "Oh reeeeaaally. Cause I could've sworn you 'trained' him plenty last night. You now, half the reason I go out drinking is to escape the sounds of your kinky lovemakings. Which isn't to say I'm not proud of you." He puffed up his chest and patted the blonde on the back. "Of course mein little bruder is a minx in the sack."

Ludwig blushed furiously and smacked him again. "GO HOME!"

Gilbert winced. "Props to Feli for being able to walk the next morning. He is quite the trooper, ja?"

The blonde's eyebrow twitched. "I can make you disappear and no one would ever find you."

Gilbert laughed and stumbled off in the direction of their house. "Guten nacht West!"

Ludwig sighed and mumbled to himself as Gilbert disappeared around a corner. "I'm going to get a call from Roderick later aren't I?"

Just as he was considering turning off his phone, it started ringing. He looked at the caller ID before pinching the bridge of his nose and answering. "What is it Feliciano?"

"Luddy! Luddy help!" whispered the frantic Italian. "There's a really creepy shadow outside my window and it smells like cheese!"

"Goddamnit Francis! Lock the doors and stay away from the windows, I'll be right there."

Ludwig hung up and ran in the direction of Feliciano's house. Honestly it was a miracle he ever got any sleep.


End file.
